What if
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: 'Hermione, if you were a HeadGirl and Draco HeadBoy, would you fall for him? 'NO! Read and Review xD


**My english are not very good, so if you find grammar or spelling mistakes try to understand that I did my best. I can't believe I'm going to write this, but NO, I'M NOT JKR.**

* * *

><p>It was night, and Ron had just come home from work. Well, not actually from work. First he had a few shots with the guys in the pub. Hermione was lying down in their bed reading a book. After he took his clothes off, he lied next to her sharing a kiss.<p>

"Hermione I want to ask you a question, but I want you to answer with honesty, alright?" Ron asked his beautiful wife.

Hermione put aside the book she was reading to look at him curiously. "Why, have I ever lied to you and you ask me that?"

Ron shook his head. "No, it's not that. I just feel that you're going to laugh at me or tell me the answer I want to hear instead of what you really believe."

"I promise I'll be honest," she said putting her right hand in the place of her heart to tease him.

Ron started talking. "You see, we were playing a game with the guys in the pub earlier. The game called 'what if'. It's a hypothetical scenario of what was going to happen if some things in your life had been different."

Hermione nodded her head as a sign that she understood the game.

"Do you want to play?" he asked her hopefully.

"Actually I would prefer finish reading my book, but I suppose we can play a round. Go ahead and ask me."

Ron took a deep breath. "Okay, hypothetically, if we haven't left for the horcrux hunt and stayed at Hogwarts and you become HeadGirl with Draco Malfoy as HeadBoy, do you think you might have fallen in love for him?"

Hermione tried to bite her lips for not laughing out loud, but she couldn't help it. What she had just heard from Ron was so hilarious that she had tears in her eyes from all the laughing.

"It's not funny, Hermione."

"Allow me to disagree, Ron. It's absolutely hilarious, but thank you my love. Now, I'll have something to amuse myself every time I'll get bored in the office," Hermione told Ron giving him a kiss, as a reward for his joke.

"Hermione, it's hypothetical, not a possible scenario," Ron excused himself for the game's question.

"Well I'm sorry Ron, but what do you want me to do? That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard from you, and I've heard a lot!"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Is it that idiotic, Hermione? In every area, the ferret is better than me! He's richer, he's more intellectual, and I hate to admit that, but more handsome than me."

Hermione fought the urge to laugh again. Ron actually believed that Draco Malfoy was more handsome than him? _God, he's so daft!_

"Ron, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you want the ferret for yourself," she teased him.

Ron snorted. "Just think about it, Hermione. It's the 7th year. We are still not together and you are fed up with me that I still haven't make a move on you. Statistically speaking, I'll do something incredibly stupid and hurt you at some point during the year. You go into your Head dorm and start crying. The ferret is there seeing you all messed up and asking you if you're alright."

Hermione once again laughed out loud and Ron tried to interrupt her fits of giggles.

"Yeah, I know he would probably start celebrating seeing you in tears, but let's pretend that he's capable of showing sympathy for another human being without having to gain a profit for himself, alright?" Ron said trying desperately to make his point and Hermione tried to control herself although a few giggles here and there were still escaping her mouth.

Ron went on. "Now, you're confused. Why Draco Malfoy is being nice to me? Is there a possibility I misjudged him? You decide to open up a little more to him and surprisingly you two are having a nice time. You learn more about him and you see that he's not all that bad. He's starts telling you that he never hated you, but he had to act like that, because of his family. You believe him and you start feeling sad about him. Suddenly you realise that maybe you two sharing a dorm is not such a bad thing. Everyday you feel more and more comfortable around him and you enjoy your time together. Meanwhile, I'm still a prat to you, and that makes you vulnerable. One day you go back to your dorm and you caught Draco changing his shirt. You see his naked torso. You admit to yourself that he's not that bad in the eyes too. For the first time in your life you're starting to have naughty thoughts about Draco Malfoy. Could you do it? Would he be interested to you? After a few days or weeks you decide enough is enough and snog him to realise your feelings and he kisses you back. You love the kiss and he admits to you that he's in love with you too. You got together in a secret and passionate relationship, because you are afraid to admit to me and Harry that you're in love with our worst enemy, plus you know my feelings about you and you don't want to hurt me. When the 7th year is over, you two leave together away from his racist father with no goodbye to me and go to live in a foreign country for a fresh start and years after we meet in a reunion when you confess to all of us what happened and you tell us that you are now Hermione Malfoy having a blonde 3-years old son named Crocus. The end."

"Are you so sure that this couldn't happen?" he asked her in a serious and curious tone in his voice.

Hermione's face was stone. She listened carefully what Ron said and now it was her time to answer. But she couldn't utter a word. The fits of laughter hit her so hard that this time she knew that it would be too painful for her belly. She wasn't wrong. She was laughing so hard that her eyes were full of tears.

"Hermione, stop laughing and answer me."

"I'm so-sooorrry Ron! It's too diifficcccuult to taaalllkk and laughhhh at thee sameee timeee, hahahaha!" she was stammering between giggles. Her stomach was really hurt right now from the laughing and Ron had to wait a good ten minutes before she was capable again to talk properly.

Now that she was steady again and had control of her voice she decided to give Ron a proper answer.

"You have a wild imagination you know that? Not to mention that your story has too many inconsistencies. Firstly, the Head Boy/Girl don't share a dorm. They only have a private study room, because they have a busy schedule and they don't have time to visit the library. That's it! Next thing you'll tell us that their beds are next to each other or that they share a bathroom!"

Ron looked guilty, because in his scenario the HeadBoy and Girl were indeed sharing a private bathroom.

"And secondly, Ron, Hogwarts is a school and would never allow things like that. God, they don't even let the boys to go into the girl's dormitories and they would be okay with a teenage girl and a boy sleeping together? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Ron shrugged. "Forget the technicalities, Hermione. Would you fall in love for the ferret if you got to spend time together?"

Hermione looked into his blue eyes and gave him her softest smile. "Absolutely, undoubtedly, 100% NO!"

Ron was happy, but also surprised with her answer. "Are you so sure? I mean I hate that guy, but like I said, he's better than me."

"In what area Ron, that coward is better than you? I don't know why are you even thinking that he's smarter or sexier and God knows what else than you, which is way laughable, but even if in a twisted way that's true, I don't give a rat's ass about it!" she exclaimed, feeling for the first time during that game, that Ron actually believed the nonsense he was saying.

"You don't?"

"Ron, I don't care if the ferret was suddenly a sweet, understanding, brave, funny sexgod, with a heart full of love and all the craps you told me. He could be a mix of King Arthur, Mother Teresa and Brad Pitt and I still wouldn't care. You know why?"

She didn't wait for an answer. "Because he's not you and I don't know how cheesy that sounds, but it's the truth." She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him softly in the lips. "Ron this is love, not an essay. We are not supposed to choose who we are going to love. We don't fall based on criteria. This is not how it works and if people think that way, then they are never going to find their true love."

"Love chooses us, and I'm so grateful that for me it was you. I wouldn't want it any other way," she said with truthfulness in her voice. "You are the love of my life."

"Are you sure? I mean if you had the option to choose who you were going to love, wouldn't like to be with someone like Harry or someone like you? I'm only good at driving you mad."

Hermione gave him a small laugh and hugged him as tightly as she could. She then rested her head on his chest, in the place of his heart. "You, silly don't you get it? This is how it's supposed to be. Love is madness! Love has no logic! It doesn't need reasons or persuasion. You don't need two perfect people to have the perfect love. You need two people that are not perfect in any sense, but are perfect for each other. And we have that, Ron."

She raised her head and her eyes found his. "We are perfect for each other," she said softly.

Ron kissed the tip of nose playfully, but something was still troubling him. "A lot of people don't agree with that. There was even an article in the Daily Prophet a couple of years ago, that you must be mentally unstable for choosing the poor sidekick instead of the Hero," he said smiling sadly.

Hermione though, found it amusing and chuckled. "Ron have you any idea how many times I heard people in Hogwarts when I went back for the 7th year asking me if I finally got together with Harry and when I told them that I'm with you, they left shocked? Do you know how many times I heard talks behind my back, about how stupid I am for being with you, when I could have someone so much better like Harry or Viktor?"

Ron sad face was an indication to Hermione that he had heard these 'opinions' too. Hermione hugged him again.

"But I don't care, Ron. People can think whatever they want! They could come and give me a list of a thousand reasons of why we shouldn't be together. They can claim that we don't match. They can say that we argue a lot or that you can't keep up with me intellectually or that I can't keep up with your Quidditch passion. But you know what my answer to them is?"

Again she didn't wait for Ron to speak and she answered immediately. "That they can fuck off, for all I care!"

Ron's eyes widened, in shock and amusement. "Language, Hermione!"

She smiled at this and then she raised her head to kiss him again. "Ron, do you know why I'm with you?" she asked him and Ron just kept staring at her lovingly, waiting for her answer.

"Because when I'm not with you, I feel empty," she softly said, feeling all emotional at that moment that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Every time we have a fight that takes us a while to resolve and you are not near me, my heart is aching. It started in 4th year and never stopped. My heart needs you, Ron," she said grabbing Ron's left hand and placed it in her chest.

"Every time we weren't seeing each other because of holidays or when you left me in the horcrux hunt, my eyes couldn't stop the tears from falling. My eyes needs you, Ron," she said never taking her eyes off him.

"Ever since we kissed for the first time I got addicted to the taste of your lips. My lips needs you, Ron," she said as she gave Ron one more sweet kiss.

"Every time you're whispering sweet words in my ears I get goosebumps and my whole body is trembling from desire. My ears needs you, Ron," she said and Ron's mouth went immediately in her ear whispering how much he loved her.

"Every time we are walking down a road holding hands, I can't keep myself from thinking how perfect the feeling of our intertwined fingers is. My skin needs you, Ron," she said and Ron's hand left her chest and grabbed her right hand gently.

"Ever since we made love-," she stopped. "Well let's just say that my… pussy needs you, Ron," she said with a mischievous smile and Ron started grinning too.

They started kissing passionately forgetting the game for a minute and enjoying their love. After a minute, Hermione broke the kiss and looked Ron straight in the eyes.

"I need you Ron. In every sense of that sentence, I need you. I don't care if we are bickering. I don't care if we are different. I don't care if out there are a billion better suitors for me than you or better suitors than me for you."

She kissed him one more time softly in the lips. "I want you and only you," she confessed, as the truest words she had ever said came out of her mouth. "You complete me," she whispered in his ears before they started snogging again passionately.

It was an hour later, when they both were collapsed in the bed breathing heavily after their second round of shagging. Hermione was snuggling in Ron's chest as he held her there. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Hermione, the '_you complete me_' line, wasn't in that movie we saw the other days?" he asked out of breath.

Hermione nodded smiling. "Yes it is, Ron, but I think that line describes perfectly what I feel about you."

"It sums up my feelings about you too, love," Ron whispered in her ear and his arms held her tighter than before and Hermione sighed in bliss, before she drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later <strong>_

It was night, and Ron had just come home from work. Well, not actually from work. First he had a few shots with the guys in the pub. Hermione was lying down in their bed reading the same book as last week. After he took his clothes off, he lied next to her sharing a kiss.

"Hey, Hermione I want to ask you a question, but I want you to answer with honesty, alright?" Ron asked his beautiful wife.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Is this a déjà vu?"

Ron shook his head and started talking. "Remember that game we played called 'what if?"

"Oh, not again!" she pleaded with him.

"Hear me out, love. Hypothetically, we're still at Hogwarts and the Ministry passed a new Marriage Law and you have to marry Malfoy, would you-" he never finished that sentence.

"Oh, for God's sake!" she groaned as she picked her book and left the room. She went to the guest room and locked the door behind her. She heard Ron shouting outside the door and she cast the _silencio_ spell so now she could read the damn book in peace.

"Well, if you want it can be someone else like Harry or Snape or one of my brothers. What do you think, love? Would you do it? Would you fall for them if you married them?" he asked receiving no reply.

He knocked on the door. "You don't like this scenario? How about this? Draco is a Veela! Do I need to say more? Love, are you listening? Hermione?" he shouted more loudly but still with no answer.

Defeated he realised that Hermione wasn't going to play with him today. "Damnit, I knew that they were stupid scenarios. I knew I should have asked her what would she do if the ferret was actually a spy from Dumbledore working secretly for the Order and he came to Grimmauld's Place and she had to take care of him," he mumbled sighing, going back to his room to sleep, making a mental note to himself to ask Hermione about that next week.

* * *

><p><strong>You read this far. Hit the review button and tell me if you liked it or not. <strong>**Thanks for your time xD**


End file.
